Forbidden Memories
by Hanshou.Myaku
Summary: Itachi and Kisame find a weird girl passed out in the desert and when Kisame forces Itachi to help her...she becomes his newest accesory, and partner in the Akatsuki! Filled with my own personal humor, ItachixOC, complete crack, and hinted vampirism...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**I know I suck at writing, but the idea popped up in my head while I was so insanely sick today and I had to write it. I'm not even half-way through Naruto, so characters may be ****very**** OOC!**

Itachi and Kisame were walking through a desert wasteland; both wondering why Leader-sama had sent them on this mission without warning them to bring more water.

"Itachi, how much water do we have left?" whined Kisame.

'_Oh God, this is gonna be a long mission.'_ thought Itachi as he smacked the back of his partner's head.

"Ow! I'll take that as a 'shut up'."

Our favorite raven-haired Akatsuki member sighed as he enjoyed the newfound silence. Unfortunately; it didn't last long. "Itachi! Look; there's something besides sand!" Fishboy yelled. Couldn't he be a little more mature?

But sure enough, there _was_ a dark lump lying up ahead. He had no idea why Kisame would get so excited over a lump. It couldn't be anything more useful than a rock. Nevertheless; curiosity won out and Itachi flashed to where it lay.

"Hey, wait up!" screamed Kisame. But annoyance didn't even register for Itachi as he saw that the unimportant lump was actually a girl curled up in the sand. He also didn't realize that Kisame had appeared beside him and yelled "HOLEY SHIZZNIT! Is she dead?!"

The girl was pale and thin with long black hair and a nice facial structure. The only problem with it was that it was twisted with pain. With her features, she looked as if she could have been Itachi's sister! A really…pretty…sister. _'Pull yourself together! Since when do you notice girls?'_

Just then, Itachi's cell phone rang. (Yes; I know they don't have cell phones. But this is my story!)

Itachi: "Hello Leader-sama. Why didn't you call Kisame's cell? You know I'm low on minutes."

(Hehe! I LOVE the humor!)

_Pein: "BECAUSE KISAME'S CELL ISN'T ON DAMMIT! __**SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR LEADER**__!"_ (Pein is really uptight)

Itachi: _'If I had it __**my**__ way, you wouldn't __**BE**__ the leader!'_ "My apologies Leader-sama; now may I ask why you called during the mission you so_ kindly_ bestowed upon us?

_Pein: "Well; I changed my mind. I'm not mad at that guy anymore, so you can come back now!"_

(As you can see; I also made Pein very STUPID!)

Itachi: "Thank you Leader-sama. One more thing; we found a girl out here in the desert that you forgot to tell us about. Should we bring her in? You did mention Konan had been complaining about being the only girl."

_Pein: "Is she prettier than Konan? She wouldn't like that."_

Itachi: "Leader; you know I don't pay attention to pretty."

_Pein: "…Alright, bring her in. If Konan doesn't like her we can just kill her off. Bye!"_

A twinge of guilt came over Itachi at the careless mention of the girl's death. _'WTF?! Why would I care about her death? You're going soft Itachi…'_ Kisame piped up with a question about what Pein had said and asked AGAIN how much water was left.

"The mission's off and we're bringing the girl back." Itachi looked at Kisame expectantly…and Kisame looked back. Then Kisame said, "Well _I'm_ not gonna carry her. I'm already tired and you won't tell me how much water is left!"

He…was going…to fucking **KILL** his partner if he didn't show him the proper respect he deserved as an Uchiha! The only reason he didn't now was because he had killed a few other people Pein hadn't hated and he didn't want to listen to him bitch about it anymore. So he picked up the girl and cradled her against his chest since she wouldn't come out of the fetal position. Maybe she had wounded her stomach; she had her arms wrapped around it too tightly to be natural. But there was no blood so…

They had almost gotten back to the Akatsuki lair when the girl arched her back and let out a small shriek. This caused her to be dropped and the Akatsuki members stared in shock at her as she writhed in agony on the ground. Itachi was the first to react after she stopped moving as Kisame stood there like an idiot.

The girl let out another groan and Itachi swore he saw a hint of a fang at the corner of her mouth. He dropped to his knees and pulled back her lip to see if he had been hallucinating, only to find that there was indeed a stubby, sharpened tooth as her incisor. He slowly ran his thumb over it to see if it was natural and as he did so the tooth actually elongated and sliced it open!

As soon as a drop hit the girl's tongue, her hand shot up to grab his wrist and her full lips closed over the digit. Itachi tried to pull his hand away, but he found that he couldn't get her to release her grip. A **girl** was stronger than him! A slight panic set in as her grip actually tightened and he heard a slight crack from his wrist. Soon he felt the pain and realized that she had broken his wrist!

The girl finally let go of her stomach and released his hand just as Kisame came out of his catatonic stupor. "SHIT man! Why'd you let her do that?" Itachi was glad his partner was too stupid to notice that the girl had overpowered him because he would have never heard the end of it otherwise. But he also couldn't come up with an answer to the question so he ignored the pain in his wrist and single-handedly swung the girl up into his arms.

What was she? 'Vampire' would have been his first guess if he hadn't seen the girl out in plain daylight and felt her pulse when his hand supported her neck while she was curled up. Was she a demon? What kind of demon acted like a vampire and let itself lay helpless in the desert? If she was a demon, wouldn't she have been strong enough to be on constant guard despite an obvious bloodlust? Maybe stupid Leader would know.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

'**Kay so my last chapter was kinda weird wasn't it? But oh well, read on my wonderful people! (BTW: I decided that EVERYONE will have varying degrees of OOCness!)**

**Sorry about this chapter being so short, I'll try to avoid that.**

Just as the Akatsuki lair came into view and Kisame yelled "YAY! Will you let me have the freaking water now?", the girls arms suddenly shot up and wrapped around Itachi's neck as she buried her face under his chin.

'_I AM NOT AN EFFING TEDDY BEAR!'_ "Kisame; you may have the water if you get…this kid…off me." Kisame turned to see the most ridiculous sight he'd ever witnessed before slowly backing away. "KISAME! YOU ARE NOT GOING INSIDE BEFORE YOU GET HER OFF ME!"

"Oh yes I am! GUYS, WHERE'S THE CAM-urgh!"

"You will die a million deaths before you take my picture." Sighed Itachi as he pulled his foot away from Kisame's throat.

After many choke-like attempts at regular speech, Kisame finally wheezed "Fine!" and so the games began. They tried pulling, prying, (attempted) throwing, and even a little (oddly unsuccessful) burning. But the girl wouldn't come off. So into the lair they went. (Ya, I know that sounds weird, but I like!)

After they got in, Itachi realized that this _really_ wasn't his day. First, he gets sent off with an idiot, then said mission gets called off by another idiot, he receives a new accessory, and then all of the Akatsuki happen to be in the room to see it. Nope, _definitely_ not his day. Maybe karma had a really good day coming then…

……………………

…probably just his brother killing him.

Hidan: "Holy Fuck!"

Deidara: "Aw, it's cute un!"

Tobi: "I agree with Deidara-senpai!"

Kakuzu: "How much is it worth?"

Sasori: "Is it alive?"

Zetsu: "I could chew its arms off if it's stuck."

Konan: "WHAT…THE…HELL?!"

"Yes, it's cute. I don't know how much it's worth. Of course it's alive. You are not allowed to eat it Zetsu. And Konan, this is your new friend!" said Pein.

"Did you just say…she was cute?!" (I don't think you need to ask who just said that.)

"NO! Yes…but I didn't mean it! I SWEAR it was automatic Konan!" (Again, do you really need to ask?)

"…We'll deal with this later."

"Yes! OK! Great!" (Hehe, Konan's bitch)

Konan left and Pein opened his fat mouth again. "Anyway; Itachi, you can put her down now and she'll be sharing a room with you since all the other ones are full right now you're the only one without a roommate!" Oh no, it was a really bad day for Itachi wasn't it?

"…I can't put her down."

"Why?"

"Because she won't be put down."

"What?! Normally people don't like you that much Itachi!"

"She hasn't woken up yet, she just won't let go and Kisame and I can't make her."

"Um, did you try waking her up?" asked Tobi. "Or putting more clothes on her? Even _I_ wouldn't leave a girl in that!" exclaimed Hidan. _'How come Tobi had the good idea? HE'S A DAMN RETARD! No; it can't be the good idea. If burning her arms didn't work, she won't wake up."_ But Hidan was right. The girl was in rags that looked like a tattered bikini top and a little pair of shorts. How come he hadn't noticed that before?

Just as he finished that thought; a light moan was heard and everyone's heads shot in the direction of the subject of their thoughts. Eyelashes fluttered as her head pulled free and her arms loosened. Then she jumped out of Itachi's arms and dropped to a crouch; her hair swung around her face as she whipped around to look at her surroundings.

Deidara was the first to step forward, but quickly jumped back as the female let out a ripping, inhuman growl. He wasn't afraid to talk though, "Who are you, un?" He soon found his attempts were in vain as she shot forward and tackled him. "Why am I here? Who are these people?" she said as she shook him by the collar. Everyone waited for Deidara's answer, but all they heard was a gasp as his face filled with surprise. He was the first one to get a good look at her face without her hair spilled over it.

**Hehe; since I'm the writer, I know what's going on and you don't! But it's brilliant, so you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! But I bet Sheila knows what's happening!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is dedicated to my friends Silent.Embrace and nicsnort whose real names I will not mention because of the fact that they wish to remain anonymous._**

**_ Thanks you guys for reading! _**

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**OK people. Suspense over, you can get on with the reading experience now and find out what freaked Deidara!**

What the hell had freaked Deidara out? They were about to find out.

(I know, lame. But I don't care)

The girl jumped off of him and whirled to face the rest of the group. "Well? Why have you brought me here! I'll fight you if I have to and I KNOW I can win against a bunch of sissies like you!" (Oh god, she called the AKATSUKI sissies! Kyaah!)

They all just stared at her, or more importantly; her eyes. It looked like they were rolled back into her head and all the veins were gone. Pure, unending, white. They almost seemed to glow in their whiteness. She obviously wasn't blind, so what was going on? Again, Deidara was the first to say anything.

"What's wrong with you?" (VERY smooth DeiDei!) "What do you mean 'What's wrong with you?' If you were a female who woke up in a weird place surrounded by a bunch of guys, don't you think you'd be a little nervous too?!" She screamed (At a very high pitch might I add.) Did she know what was wrong with her eyes? Well, Dei asked that too and apparently she didn't.

"They're not **pink** or anything so what are you going on about, and are all of you so dumb that you're just letting this blondie speak for you?!" That did it, Hidan finally snapped.

"_**WHO THE FUCK RE YOU CALLING DUMB?! QUIT SCREAMING SHIT AT ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!**_" Aw crap, now he was swinging his giant scythe. If only he would quit PMS-ing and get some anger management or find a less destructive religion, then _all_ these uncomfortable circumstances could be forgotten. But noooo; he had to go and screw around with threats he might not be able to keep.

"Are you suggesting a fight pretty-boy? 'Cuz I swear I am SO ready to kick some ass and it would be _really_ satisfying to spill **your** arrogant blood!!" The girl yelled. So, as you can probably guess from here, Hidan stupidly lunged at an unknown opponent. The girl let out another snarl; they both threw a couple kicks and dodged each one. Then the girl sprinted at him, grabbed the giant scythe, and sunk her teeth into Hidan's thigh! (Brilliant, I always love a good bite fight!) This time, a very un-manly screech came from **Hidan** (Aw, what a wimpy masochist!) and a bunch of blood poured all over the girl's face since she wouldn't let go of his leg. "_What the hell, I give up!! Just get your sharp-assed teeth out of me!!_" So she did and took a big hunk of flesh along with it. (Oh well; his big, bad, Jashin will take care of it later I'm sure.)

She held the chunk of Hidan over her head and squeezed the blood into her mouth as everybody stared at her. (If I wanted to add a bit of humor I could say that a few were wondering how her miniscule clothing managed to stay on through all that, but I'll just leave it at that and let your minds wander.) Kakuzu and Kisame decided that they'd had enough and carried Hidan away. But Pein decided that the blatant display of sadism and power was excellent and started slowly clapping his hands.

_Clap...clap...clap..._

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I _**loved**_ that, short though it may have been! You wanna join?" he said. (Nice Pein, she bites someone and now she can join.) She swallowed, dropped the meat, and said "What the hell are you saying? Join what, a giant group of male-assholes?" Pein blinked and said "Well, there's another girl here too. Her name's Konan." (God, I love what I've done with his persona! Don't deal with the asshole comment, but the male/female issue! Bravo Pein!) "Well you seem too stupid to hurt me, so what might I be joining?" she asked politely.

_(I just realized I haven't been writing this in the POV I usually do, so we'll revert back to our old ways now. Plus, in my story, everyone can heal all their own basic injuries.)_

Itachi couldn't believe what he had jut seen and he walked to a separate corner of the room to heal his wrist while stupid Leader explained the Akatsuki to the girl. Where the hell had she come from that she hadn't heard of the Akatsuki? So clueless and uncivilized, but she was automatically invited into the group because she taught the Jashinist a lesson? Hn, why did he have to share a room with _her_? He'd managed to keep all others out of his room until now and the person he had to let in happened to be a **girl**!

He started paying attention again as he heard a light "No thanks. I just wanna go find somewhere to live since I got kicked out of the Pack." _'What? The Pack? What is up with this chick? Maybe Pein didn't get to the part that she isn't allowed to __**refuse**__ the offer?'_ Crap, now he missed what Pein had said. "I don't care; I don't have to listen to you! Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Apparently Pain _had _gotten to the part where she couldn't refuse. But now Sasori had gotten annoyed and he spoke up. "All we've seen you do is bite the self proclaimed bad-boy. We have lot more going for us than freaky eyes and teeth."

She tossed her hair back and said "What do you have against my eyes? That Prick I bit had purple ones, the freak over here who says I have to join your group has some pretty weird eyes, there's a _plant_ over there with yellow eyes, and I'm not even gonna get started on the guy with stitches and the fish that left with stupid! You guys have a lot more issues than what you think is wrong with **my** eyes! I don't get it, are you guys really that **DENSE**?!"

Oh she had _better_ have something else up her sleeve if she thought she could always cop attitude like that with Pein around while she was in the Akatsuki! Maybe she would really refuse and they'd kill her, so he wouldn't have to deal with her. But naturally, since today was the day karma decided to get even, the problem wouldn't be resolved so easily. A bunch of insults were thrown and Pein didn't kick her ass because Konan had trained him to be her bitch, so (naturally) he couldn't just grow a pair and stand up against a girl. Then everyone ganged up on her and it ended with her tied up, but mysteriously void of injuries.

'_Am I the only one who didn't get the 'Pack' comment, or did I just miss that conversation?'_ "Itachi, get your butt over here and introduce yourself to your new roommate!" Oh god, why did Pein have to stick him with her? They didn't even know her name or what she could do with her eyes. The only conclusion had to be a bloodline trait, but ether way it was disconcerting to not know where she was looking.

He made his way back to the center of the room and looked down at the bound and gagged female. It was odd; but if he paid close enough attention, he could tell what she was doing with her eyes. And she was currently glancing around at her attackers with malice. Then her gaze fell on him, her nostrils flared and she leveled a very harsh glare at him. "Quit it, I already have to share my room with you. So you better appreciate it and quit glaring at me." The remaining Akatsuki members in the room stared at him in surprise and Deidara said "How do you know if she's looking at you, un?!" Itachi decided they really were all idiots and said "If you would look close enough, you would see dumbass."

Then they actually leaned in and stared at her face; she looked like she would almost be busting out with laughter if she didn't have a strip of cloth silencing her. At least she obviously didn't comprehend what I had said like the rest of them had. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as everyone else. "Ok, enough with studying our newest member. Itachi, you can bring her to the room now and supply her with a cloak if she'll behave without her restraints. Tobi, you aren't the little one anymore!" ordered Pein. (Hehe! Get it? Cuz Tobi was the last one to join…I think.) "What? But Tobi is a good boy!"

Ok, they were **done**. Itachi picked the girl up and carried her to his (ugh...**their**) room. He threw her onto a (previously unused) full sized bed that was identical to his. (I know they wouldn't need full sized beds; but they're just so much BETTER, no?) "I'm not going to untie you until you show some respect and stop glaring at me like you're going to tear me to shreds." Surprisingly, it worked. But there was still something a little off.

As soon as the last strip of fabric that tied her arms together fell loose, she tackled him and bared her teeth. "I know you dropped me when I was asleep, I remember your smell. So since you aren't exactly on my good side right now; you **will** help me get out of here or I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

**Ah; don't you just LOVE her attitude? I promise she has an adorably hilarious innocent and sweet side. But you'll see that when she stops trying to find a way out. Next chapter has her name and it's meaning in it!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Kay, you ready to find out what Itachi's gonna do? Random here; but pretty cool that only Itachi can understand her eyes, huh? **

**Also, a little gift here since this chapter is gonna be 4 or more pages instead of the standard 3 I work with.**

"No."

She blinked…blinked again, then growled "Did you not hear the part about me killing you?" Itachi sighed as he laughed in his head about the girl's ignorance. "You ripped some meat out of Hidan, but you can't beat me." She really _did_ look like she could kill hi for a moment after that comment. "YOU REALLY THINK ALL I CAN DO IS BITE?!" Maybe that was screamed a little too loud; because Sasori called through the door "You better not get up to anything _too_ kinky in there. What if Leader switches our rooms around again?"

Oh no; they couldn't think of Itachi like _that_ could they? This girl was a bitch!

Apparently they were both in agreement on their disapproval of the statement because both leaped towards the door and smashed through it into Sasori. 5 seconds later they had bound and gagged Sasori with the cloth that had been previously tied around their newest (possible) candidate. After they had stuffed him into a random closet they turned towards each other; Itachi with his usual expression on and the girl's face twisted with surprise. All of a sudden she burst out laughing and fell flat on her butt. "Aw man, that was AWESOME!! Great teamwork dude!"

What just happened, she had been out for blood a minute ago and now she was defenseless and on the floor acting like an idiot. Itachi decided to tell her so "You are an idiot." (Very blunt, no?) She was up in another second and had her hand wrapped around his throat. (Geez, personality disorder huh?) "I almost forgot, you basically challenged me didn't you? I _was_ just thinking of staying here for a while since it seems pretty interesting and there's a bunch of pricks to pull pranks on. But maybe it isn't worth it if **you're** here!"

Itachi had been having the oddest feeling of regret for her death, so he saw hi chance and took it by playing on her interests to keep her here. After all, it would be a _terrible_ waste to not figure out those eyes before she was murdered right? That **had** to be it. "Isn't it quite an immature reason to miss out on that kind of fun? Think about it; a landmine of idiots and one annoyance? Can't get much better than that." He (somehow) caught a flicker of interest in her blank eyes and her hand loosened enough for him to escape. _'What did she do to build raw strength like that anyway?'_

In the next second she was pinned to the floor again. "What is your decision? You said you needed a place to live and we can make you even stronger than you already are." He whispered next to her ear. She jolted in surprise at the warm air brushing it and stiffened immediately.

He sensed her discomfort and pressed her harder to the floor to increase it and rush her choice. All her breath rushed out and she said "Fine! I can be here for a while, but it's just so I don't have to deal with getting away right now. **LET ME GO ALREADY!**"

He let go and she managed to get to her feet even before him. He turned around to walk back to the room and she inadvertently followed. The lack of clothing really did provide a problem and she still hadn't mentioned her name. She got to that subject before he could mention it though. "So you're Itachi huh? That's what they were all calling you anyway." He sighed and answered "Yes, obviously. You haven't said your name yet though." They had gotten back to the room by now and he saw her smile nervously, "I'm…Komichi."

She had said her name in an odd fashion, almost as if she had made it up on the spot or she'd never used it before. He simply raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry; I just never said it like that before. It's…a little different than like before." _'Alright; "Kicked out of the Pack", white eyes, and not speaking the way she is right now. She speaks fluently, so this is just confusing.'_ He didn't question her though. She was just barely staying and he didn't want to be the guy that asked a million questions.

He did ask one question what was on her back though. All he had seen was a flash of violet on white that could have been Kanji. She replied with "Oh, I don't really know. It's been there ever since I can remember. The wolves say I was born with it." (Oooh, wonder what's up with the wolves! Maybe you'll find out next chappie.) She shifted her black tresses over her shoulder and turned. He had been right, it _was_ Kanji. It was a done-up version of her name in two symbols. One for 'Ko' and one for 'Michi'.

Basically, (if you wanted it to make sense) it translated into 'Child not yet known'. If **that** wasn't confusing, then it couldn't quite fit in on the girl's body. She was just as confusing as the Kanji delicately spread on her shoulder blade. The only sense it made was the fact that she really _wasn't_ known. There was no documentation of anything like her kind that Itachi knew of. He had to tell Pein.

"That's…interesting. But you can't go running around in just that, so you'll have to wear one of Konan's. I'll bring you to her room and get you after I talk to the Leader. "I already said I would stay and I can find my own way back!" she spat. Itachi sighed again and placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm sure you can, but I think you gained Zetsu's interest when you drained the blood from the slab of Hidan, Sasori might have gotten out by now and could be looking for revenge, and you **never** know what Tobi will do." (Damn, most he's ever said huh?!) Komichi looked thoughtful for a moment, then (surprisingly enough) agreed with him.

Once Itachi dropped her off at Konan's room and explained that she needed a cloak and some clothes; he headed for Pein's office. But I'll leave that part for the next chapter and we can follow what's going on with Komichi and Konan!

(I've been told that Konan fights with paper or origami? So I'll just be assuming that she has little origami figures/flowers all over her room the same way I'd assume that Deidara has clay figures and Sasori has puppets.)

Komichi stared in awe at the neatly folded pieces of paper that littered the room. They looked…cute…, but kinda creepy. "Are you done gawking at my room so you can come over here and try on some freaking clothes?" snapped Konan. Oh she was _not_ in a good mood today. "Uh, Ok." Komichi walked over to the doorway that Konan's voice had floated out of. As soon as she peeked into the space, she found that it was a _**huge**_ closet filled with clothes and a couple cloaks identical to the ones she'd seen everyone wearing. They looked awfully hot, so she didn't see why they'd be wearing something like that since it was summer. But hey; wasn't her call to make.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" She'd worn things like she had on right now, almost all of her life. They were cool and versatile for most weather and running. Konan let out a short, harsh laugh. "Are you insane? I've seen **strippers** who started a show wearing more than you! Where the hell did you come from that people wear _that_?!" She could have been a little nicer about it; Komichi hadn't said anything about their ridiculous choice of clothing!

"I don't know where I came from, but I _lived_ not very far from here. That's why I ended up asleep in that desert you bitch!" (Oh, fun!) Konan looked like she'd had a bucket of cold water thrown in her face, and Komichi absolutely _loved_ it! "…excuse…me? Did you just gather up enough guts to call me a…'bitch'?" Oh shit, it hadn't been a good idea to challenge her. But Komichi wasn't about to put up with the blue-haired brat's attitude for any period of time and not snap.

"Yes, you have **no** reason to be pulling an attitude with me. I haven't even _seen_ you before now!" She shouted. (Oh damn, possible chick fight?) That was true, but if anyone recalls the second excellent chapter where Pein inadvertently called Komichi 'cute'. Then you would be able to guess why Konan is so very bitchy right now. Who wouldn't be a bitch if their bitch called another bitch cute?

…

…Ok, sorry. No chick fight right now. Maybe some other time, no?

Konan's face slowly grew a few shades darker over her closed eyes and tight lips. But it faded back to normal after a few seconds and a regretful smile spread across her lips as her eyes cracked open again. "I'm sorry; I let my temper get the best of me again didn't I? You may not have met me before, but everyone saw you when you first got here and Pein 'accidentally' called you pretty right before he said you were here to be my new friend." Explained Konan as she formed air quotes over the word "accidentally" Komichi blinked in surprise at the sudden mood swing (sound familiar?) and said "Oh, so that's…yours? I don't even know what I look like except from the minds of others, so I don't truthfully know if I'm 'cute' or not." (Confusing much? Don't fret loves, everything will be explained soon!)

A look of annoyance flashed across Konan's features as she took in the odd comment. Then she became the first Akatsuki member to question Komichi about it! (Yay!) "What the hell are you talking about? 'From the minds of others'?" This time it was Komichi's turn to look annoyed. "Wolves obviously! Who did you think I was talking about? All you people speak much more in a much more difficult form. We always spoke in our minds and we could let each other 'see' what we meant too. Here I have to always explain everything! If it was so confusing, why hasn't anyone else mentioned it? I'm sure I might've said things that would seem much more confusing than that!"

"Oh my god, did you really live with wolf demons?" gasped Konan. That made Komichi mad "Why does everyone have to call my family 'Demons'. I know there are things out there like them that are really destructive. But not all of them are bad!" Konan found herself pinned to a wall with a fuming Komichi right in her face. _"Don't you __**ever**__ call them demons again, or you will find yourself with a new enemy."_ It sounded very menacing, but the creepy part was that Konan heard it inside her **head**! _"This is the only way we spoke in the Pack. This is how we 'saw' each other. Your hate is misplaced, how could they be bad when everyone is mentally connected? Any evil committed by a member of the Pack would be shared and a Pack would not be possible. The only result would be exile."_

Konan's eyes were wide as she stuttered "I…I understand! It's only a term used to classify, not an actual classification or label!" She fell to the floor as Komichi retreated into a defensive crouch. For the first time (she hadn't actually seen the girl moving before now), she noticed the way Komichi handled herself with the fluid body movements of an animal and she cautiously said "So you really lived among the…wolves?" Komichi nodded and answered. "Yes, why is that so odd to you people?" Konan decided she didn't want to deal with anymore information at the moment and just shrugged as she went back to picking out some clothes that might fit Komichi.

"Forget it; can you stand up so I can better compare these clothes to your body shape?" Komichi slowly stood and revealed her full height for the first time since she arrived. Konan sucked in a deep breath as she realized that the girl was practically an Amazon, she rivaled most of the guys in height and everything about her seemed to just be _long_. She threw a few pairs of pants back and picked out some baggy capri's that wouldn't look so ridiculous. "Ok, try these on and pick the ones you like." Komichi took them and raised an eyebrow "Won't you miss them?" Konan laughed and responded with a much practiced "Don't worry, if I really want them I can just make Pein buy me 2 more of each!"

The girls started laughing and knew they would _definitely_ be best friends. I guess Konan wouldn't miss her status as the only girl in the Akatsuki **that** much!

**Ok; I told my friend Sheila I would put in a special little bit that she thought up for this chapter. But I decided that there is enough comedy here and I'll save it for later!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Ok; now that we've established that Konan and Komichi will be friends, I'll go back to what's happening with Itachi in the Leader's office.**

"Leader-sama? I have information on the girl." Itachi was standing outside Pein's office trying to sort out the facts about the girl and he couldn't shake the feeling that the meaning of her name wasn't a coincidence. Then Pein's voice drifted through the door "Come on in Itachi. Have you convinced the girl to stay?"

As Itachi walked in a closed the door behind him he said "Yes Leader and her name is…Komichi. She has it imprinted on her left shoulder blade in two Kanji." Pein looked surprised at Itachi willingly releasing so much information, but his curiosity won out and he asked "Which two Kanji?" With Pein's permission, Itachi drew them out and tried his best to replicate the intricacy of the tattoo. Pein pulled it over and glanced up once before looking back at the drawing.

"Does this seem odd to you too?" He nodded his head. Though Pein seemed superiorly stupid most of the time; Itachi was glad that when it really mattered, a streak of intelligence showed through every once in a while. Now Pein just needed to bring it on out when Konan started being bitchy again.

Then they discussed the discoveries of Komichi's supposed 'other' way of speaking, the whole 'Pack' issue, and the fact that Komichi had said the wolves had told her that she had been born with her little tattoo. All these confusing topics that nobody dared ask about. The only thing they could connect was the Pack and the wolves. But why would she be involved with a Pack of wolves that were somehow able to talk to her. They had been in the office for about 45 minutes to an hour when Itachi suddenly stiffened as a disembodied voice floated through the room.

"_We're done now and as much as I enjoy Konan's company, I'd like to go back to my room now to settle all this stuff there. See ya in 5!"_ What the hell? Itachi knocked his chair over as he stood up fast enough to confuse Pein. "What is it Itachi?" His gaze swept around the room as he contemplated any threat that Itachi had picked up on, but he came up blank. "Did you hear that?" said Itachi calmly. Of course he wouldn't betray the slightest amount of panic. Pein simply looked confused as he shook his head "Hear what? I think maybe you got a little dehydrated for the short time you were out in the desert today. Maybe you should go relax a little?"

Itachi nodded and bid the Leader good night as he exited his office. _'What on earth is wrong with me?'_ He had gotten three steps away from the office door before it hit him. The voice had been distinctly female and though it had sounded more melodic and mature (at least as mature as one can sound when saying 'See ya in 5!') than Komichi's voice. She **had** mentioned a different way of speaking, so she must have been talking about _mental_ communication when she said she wasn't used to speaking this way. It was the only way to explain it, the words in his head had been in the same language and she was still fluent when speaking it aloud.

Itachi contemplated turning around and telling Pein about what he had just experienced, but decided that he had had enough of the Leader for that day. Pein would probably just try to use it to his advantage on missions or say she couldn't have a cell phone because she could just say stuff in her head. Wait, why the hell would he care whether Pein was fair to her or not? Oh hell, he _must_ be sick and that _must_ have been a hallucination. Yes, a simple hallucination. All the same, he quickly headed back to Konan's room to reinforce his sanity. (I know, how sane can you be to murder almost all your family, but who cares?)

He entered without knocking, but all the same; he knew Pein wasn't there doing anything with Konan he shouldn't see. So he figured he was safe, and he was right. Both girls were examining a few of Konan's 'weapons' and laughing together. He cleared his throat and Komichi whipped around in surprise. Apparently she didn't pay attention to whether or not people were around her. But that wasn't important anymore because he could barely recognize her. Her hair swished back into place down her back as she finished her turn. She didn't have a cloak on yet, but Konan _had_ outfitted her in a tight V-neck fishnet shirt with a fancy looking sort of bra/bikini top underneath it and a pair of flowing black capri's that fit snugly around her hips but had obviously been too long since they came to mid-calf on Komichi.

She looked unreal and Itachi couldn't understand why he had actually registered that fact. Why did Konan put her in such revealing upper wear? It was quite stupid if you asked him. What if she ran into an Akatsuki member that already had an attraction for her? Oh well, none of his concern! He was distracted by Konan's laughter. "Oh Komichi, someone's got the hots for you!" Then to top it off she let out a much unneeded wolf whistle. He needed to defend himself now or lose any male pride he owned. "I was merely surprised at her outfit. Why did you put her in such a provocative outfit? It **can't** be comfortable. Especially since a few of the members seem to, as you say, 'have the hots' for her already."

Konan rolled her eyes and remarked with "Geez Itachi, I'm only joking! Komichi picked it since it isn't too warm for her. No need to get so defensive and I'm sure Komichi can deal with any unwanted affection perfectly on her own right?" Komichi nodded enthusiastically and started bouncing around the room. "Hey Itachi! You're gonna have to help me carry some stuff, Ok?" She pointed over to a not quite massive, but not exactly modest pile of bags that were apparently full of her new things. She…was planning…on putting all _that_…in **his** room! He let out a signature 'Hn' and picked up 3 bags while Komichi took care of the other 2. They weren't really small or light. What on earth was **in** these things?!

He set them on her bed when they got back to the room and went to sit down on his bed. "What _is_ all that?" he asked. She shrugged "A little of this, a little of that. I've never really had this much stuff before, I kinda like it!" He sighed, "What…specifically?" She merely shrugged as she started taking things out. "I now have my own sets of clothes, some jewelry that Konan thought I should have, some books, a couple pairs of shoes, and 2 cloaks in case something happens to one or if one is 'absolutely disgusting' by which I think she meant 'dirty'. Oh yeah, also a cool pillow!"

Oh no, now Konan would have her collecting everything under the sun and stuffing it in _his_ room! Oh well, he was sure he could keep things under control. She started putting her things into the dresser on the other side of the room that, like the bed, was identical to the one on his side. Then he watched her put her books on a little shelf she had set on top of the dresser that she had forgotten to tell him was in one of the bags. She also breezed through neatly putting away the jewelry in a small cherry wood box, hanging her cloaks and a few articles of clothing in the shared closet along with placing her shoes underneath them, and plopping her 'cool pillow' right between the two regular ones.

When she finished with all that, she set 3 little origami flowers on top of the dresser (obviously from Konan) and turned to walk to her bed. The only problem with that was the fact that she hadn't seen the book that had fallen from the bed before she could put it away, so her foot caught on the hard cover and it sent her flying. Itachi hadn't even registered her fall before her head slammed into the headboard with an audible _crack_! He got up just before she did and expected to see blood. But oddly; when she turned, the only evidence of her fall was a sour look on her face and her hand was rubbing her left temple where it had connected with the wooden corner.

'_Alright, so she can't really get hurt. What the fuck is going on?'_ "Are you alright?" asked Itachi. When she looked at him he realized she barely tilted her head up to look at him, she must have been only an inch shorter than him. Or maybe even his exact height considering she was still a little bent over. "Yea, that just stung a little. But it's all gone now!" Man, how long was this list of weird things going to get?

(Oh yea, and FYI: I'm just gonna pretend that Itachi and Kisame had left later in the day for their mission. So therefore; it is now about time to go to sleep cuz this just isn't gonna work any other way!)

"Ok, well Leader will probably have everyone up early for no relevant reason whatsoever. So I guess I'll just go to bed now." The truth was Itachi just didn't want to deal with any other odd things that would keep him awake than what he already had. Komichi cocked her head like a child and asked "Why on earth would you want to sleep now?! There's plenty of time left to have fun!" He sighed and asked "Well how long do _you_ usually stay up?" She shrugged and said "I don't know; I never had a clock. The Pack used to have someone stay up with me 'till the moon was waaay up high above us!"

She was going to give him a migraine with her childish antics if she didn't learnt to act her age. Wait, how old _was_ she? He'd ask tomorrow. What if she said gave him some crazy answer like 12? She was **not** 12 with that…level of body development. But with all the other weird things, she just might be.

All this ran through his mind as he started stripping away his cloak and shirt. He was just about to slide his pants down when a female voice chirped "What are you doing? I mean Konan and I didn't have any problems with nudity together. But we're the same gender and I _was_ under the impression that girls and boys didn't get naked in front of each other unless under special circumstances!" Oh boy, he'd completely forgotten about his new…roommate. Crap, now she would tell and he would look like a bigger idiot than Tobi!

"Hn." Was all that came out though as he grabbed some pajamas out of a drawer and stalked into the bathroom. Once inside, he put his back against the door and slid all the way down. _'How am I going to live with a __**roommate**__? Especially a girl...'_ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. After a moment, he stood up again and changed. He was cautious while opening the door though just in case Komichi had decided to change while he occupied the bathroom and wasn't quite finished. Judging by her former outfit, she probably had never had any experience with a fishnet shirt before.

To his surprise though, he walked out and she was sitting on her bed completely outfitted in an odd short nightgown with lace around the bottom and spaghetti straps along with a pair of fishnet tights. Both were purple. The gown being a darker shade of violet that almost matched her tattoo and the tights in a lighter shade that still stood out against her pale skin. How did she manage to get _that_ in 2 minutes and what the hell was Konan doing?

"What on earth?" She jumped a little and smiled. Konan told me to wear it! She said that they were nice and you would like them!" Oh god, she must be trying to set them up! What a nightmare…

**IMPORTANT!!:**

**Reviews are very nice and encouraging you know? I even have it set on anonymous so people without accounts can send me some!**

**Alright wonderful readers! I forgot to clarify that when Komichi speaks to people mentally, it's in italics and "…". But when Itachi is thinking to himself, it's in italics and '…' Got that? Great, see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Ok, I **_**was**_** gonna have Itachi force Komichi to wear a pair of his pajamas instead as an extra bit of funny. But I had to get off the computer and left it at that. So I'm just gonna say that it's morning now!**

Itachi woke up before Pein could take care of it for him and after showering and dressing, he found that he was the **first** Akatsuki member to wake up today. Wonderful, now he didn't have to deal with any chatter or questions about Komichi…yet. They all had to wake up eventually. But he decided to savor the time he had and sat down with some cereal to watch TV. (I know, waaay too normal for Itachi. But what else could he do that doesn't involve a lot of blood and gore?)

The peace was soon broken however as he heard someone yell "TOBI, GET THE HELL OFF ME!! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP YOU DUMBASS?!" Tobi had decided to wake up Deidara again…how delightful. If he would just stay in his own room and stop jumping on Dei…wait. Tobi had his own room. Why wasn't Komichi in his room instead? _'Aw fuck...and now she's already got her stuff moved in. If Leader would just quit being a horn-ball and move into Tobi's room so Komichi could be in Konan's...'_

Then a frightened Tobi ran out into the meeting/living room and yelled "Save me!" Soon after followed a very disheveled and angry Deidara "LEARN TO SLEEP IN YOUR OWN ROOM! YOU'RE NOT A BABY!" Oh boy, then that meant that Tobi had decided to invade Deidara's bed after said ninja fell asleep. What was up with his infatuation? Oh well, might as well watch the show.

Itachi then proceeded to watch Tobi long jump over the TV while Deidara ran headlong into it. Then Dei tricked Tobi by faking a right around the table and catching him at the left. **Then** he executed a _perfect_ sleeper hold while managing to have it loose enough so Tobi didn't actually pass out. After that came the worst wedgie that ever was and the tying together of Tobi's pajama sleeves behind his back. At this point Itachi had decided that, for an artist, Deidara lacked creativity and went to his room.

His thoughts strayed to hoping that Deidara wouldn't get too excited with the fight and rape Tobi in the dining room. But despite his girlish features, Dei probably wasn't gay. Itachi arrived at the door of the room just as Komichi started to wake up. She pushed her 'special pillow' away and stretched. The pillow fell and drew his attention to a strange pile of purple on the floor. Then he almost let out a small and uncharacteristic laugh when he realized that it was the pair of fishnet tights! Apparently they weren't that comfortable.

By that time, Komichi had finished waking up and energetically leapt out of bed. _"Good Morning!"_ echoed inside his head and he actually jumped. "Was that you?" Itachi asked. She blinked and slowly nodded as if he were an idiot. "Of course, I did it last night too, remember? You had to have heard it because you picked me up right on time!" Oh no, she really was going to cost him his sanity. Then Komichi's hand went to her mouth and she said "Oh wait, I'm sorry. I forgot how badly that scared Konan. I still have a hard time remembering that's not how you guys talk!"

Alright, that was enough. She had too many oddities. "What are you _talking_ about?" And now I'm not going to re-type all that stuff she told Konan cuz you should have been paying attention then and I just don't feel like it. So she explained that she had lived with the wolves that people called demons and how they regularly spoke with each other. Then she added some new stuff that you wonderful readers haven't read yet! "…I know I didn't do anything wrong, but I was banned from the Pack the night before last and I left yesterday. I'm used to the heat, but I don't usually stay in the sun for very long and I didn't have any water, so I passed out and you found me!"

Well at least that made a little more sense. Itachi was surprised (though they had figured out she had something to do with a pack of wolves that she could understand) that he hadn't come up with the fact she could have been living with them. It wasn't necessarily normal, but it was possible and what exactly _was_ normal about Komichi? He realized that she had finished talking and was standing right in front of him in that little nightgown…staring at him innocently. "You should go get dressed." He mumbled.

It seemed that she had just registered that she _wasn't_ ready for the day and she went to her dresser for some clothes. Itachi sat on his bed and contemplated whether or not it was safe to go back to the site of the fight. Then Komichi walked out of the bathroom after having been in it for under a minute. She wore the same thing as yesterday; practical considering she hadn't even worn it for an hour. But how could she change into **that** in 60 seconds flat? He dismissed the topic as she asked "Now what?"

He shrugged and said "If the idiots are done fighting, then we can go to the living room. But Leader probably wants to talk to you, so I'll show you to the office." It occurred to Itachi that if Pein hadn't woken everyone up yet, then he was probably still asleep too. Maybe he had had an epiphany and realized that everyone would be a lot less cranky if he let them sleep...no, he was asleep. There was no way they were that lucky. He knocked on the door and heard a grunt accompanied by a loud thump. Komichi looked at him with blank, questioning, eyes.

"Come in." said Pein groggily through the door. They opened the door and found Pein on his ass next to the chair with a piece of paper stuck under one of his lip peircings. Itachi pointed to his mouth and Pein's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. The paper was snatched away and Pein was back in his chair. Why he had slept in his office was a mystery that they could only imagine. Then Itachi remembered when Konan had told him they would deal with Pein calling Komichi pretty later. Oh, Leader was such a coward!

Pein ran his hands through his hair a few times and said "So um, what's up?" Oh great, he was back to being stupid. "I assumed you would want to speak to our newest member?" A look of confusion spread over Pein's face before his gaze settled on Komichi "Newest…Oh yeah! I mean, yes. Of course! Itachi, wait outside." Why did he have to wait for her? Oh well, he left the room and stood outside while Pein spoke to Komichi. 10 boring minutes later the door opened and Komichi stepped out.

"Alright, I'll try to keep this straight cuz I don't think Pein wants to wake up again.

A: As punishment for _another_ temper tantrum, the purple eyed jackass is being put with the guy in the swirly mask as a new partner.

B: As a substitute for the idiot, _your_ partner is to be paired with the guy that's all stitched up.

And C: I'm supposed to be _your_ new partner and you are to train me!

I think that's it."

If Itachi hadn't been used to obliterating most emotion, his jaw would have dropped. Pein was separating the two that fucked like bunnies? But more importantly, he had to put up with Komichi more than he already did?! Oh damn, maybe he and Konan _had_ talked last night and he was in on her setting them up! No, it was a coincidence. He was giving Pein waaay too much credit if he though he would go to Konan after that.

"Are you alright Itachi? You look like you're choking!" He realized he had forgotten to breathe and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, but I'm assuming Leader wanted…us…to deliver the news to everyone else. So we'd better go wake them up." Komichi smiled and replied with a cheerful "Right!"

**Sorry for ending it here! But it ought to keep you coming back for more right? Tune in for Komichi's official introduction to the Akatsuki next time on…**

**Forbidden Memories!!**

**Also, if you review for me I get motivated and write more/better. So...anybody? You can say whatever the hell you want, or give me suggestions. But it's cool to get to know the readers and what YOU guys think too!**

**I've already gotten two delightful reviews from two delightful people who (I'm sure) know who they are! This chapter is dedicated to them and I hope they like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Memories 7**

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Alright, where did we leave off? I seriously forgot and I typed it last night, gimme a sec…**

**Oh right! I checked back and remembered that our last chapter ended with Komichi telling Itachi about the partner reassignments!**

Komichi literally _skipped_ behind Itachi to the Akatsuki meeting/living room. They only found Deidara eating cereal on the couch and Tobi tied like a pig next to it. Oddly enough, they were both calmly watching TV. Deidara tried saying something, but it came out as a sloppy, muffled, series of gurgles because his mouth was **stuffed** with approximately 3 spoonfuls of chewed-up cereal. At the confused look that was surely on Komichi's face and the most likely murderous one that was from Itachi, Deidara swallowed and said "So what's your name?"

Komichi burst out laughing and Dei just looked confused. What was so funny? "I'm sorry," she said "It's just that yesterday you seemed scared out of your wits at the monster girl with 'freaky eyes' that basically beat you and now you don't really give a shit!" Deidara smiled and said "Well as you can see, I just kicked Tobi's ass. So I'm in a pretty good mood!" Komichi's face looked surprised and she replied with "Good to see a man that can take defeat from a female without embarrassment!"

For a moment Itachi could have sworn he saw a slight _blush_ across Dei's face, but it quickly faded as he cleared his throat and interrupted "I regret breaking up this _lovely_ conversation, but Leader-sama has reassigned some partners." Dei glanced over at Tobi and looked briefly horrified. "Who all is being switched?" he asked apprehensively. Itachi smirked and slowly listed the names just to watch Deidara's anxiety. "Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, myself, Tobi …and Komichi will be placed with someone." It was shame to see Deidara's relief, but all good things must come to an end.

"So that's your name? Komichi-chan. It's pretty." There was that hint of a blush again, why did that look so disgusting? Why was he restraining himself from pummeling the explosives expert? Maybe it was just too mushy for him to take.

Before Komichi could reply, Itachi asked "Shouldn't you change? I hardly think that is appropriate attire for an elite Akatsuki member…even as sleepwear." Deidara looked down and found that instead of his usual overnight ensemble, he was dressed in a pair of spaceman feetsie pajamas! (AN: To all those who do not understand WTF I'm talking about, I am referring to one-piece pajamas that are usually worn by children…or some of the odder students at my school on pajama day!)

"…T…TOBI!!!!! I AM GOING TO SHOVE A GIANT EXPLOSIVE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND BLOW YOUR INNARDS INSIDE-OUT!!!!!" Tobi had decided to play dress-up with Deidara while he was in catatonic sleep mode again. This only happened about once every 3 months or so because Tobi could only take so much self-inflicted abuse at a time. It looked like Komichi was getting the full Akatsuki experience all at once!

"Why is he yelling at the orange swirly?" whispered Komichi. Itachi mentally scoffed at what was sure to become Tobi's new private nickname and replied, "Because this is what happens with those two…very often actually, get used to it." He turned to see Komichi forcing back a laugh. A spark of evil intent flashed across her blank eyes and a voice spoke up inside his head once again. _'I think I can easily take advantage of this!'_ His resolve faltered and he flinched yet again at the intrusion. _**'Will you stop that?'**_ he thought. But he heard no reply and figured that since this newcomer was such a freak, it was probably a one-way connection to whatever she wanted.

He started paying attention to the melee occurring before them and the sight was almost enough to make the king of the unbreakable façade…laugh. Deidara had been making a 'Tobi's esophagus'-sized bomb when he got impatient and tried to beat Tobi while the process was only half-baked, which resulted in a bit of rope getting in a hand-mouth, Dei frantically trying to pull it out, and getting the bindings tied around himself as well. Now the two were in a rather ridiculously wrong position, secured by a thorough tangle of rope. The hilarity of this was thoroughly amped by the fact that Deidara was still wearing the cause of the problem and Komichi finally broke down and laughed so hard she was crying.

Conveniently enough; the noise had awoken the rest of the Akatsuki (except for Pein) and they had chosen to find the source right at that moment. Sasori, Konan, and Zetsu remained completely stoic; while Hidan and Kakuzu merely looked confused, and Kisame (who had apparently decided to have…a few…drinks before bed) pumped his fists in the air and yelled "YAHOO! Everyone likes a bit of comedy first thing in the morning! …Why are we laughing?" He didn't seem to care as he received no answer. Everyone just watched Komichi convulse on the floor while tears ran down her face and Deidara tried to untangle himself.

This lasted for about 5 minutes before she regained her breath while Kakuzu and Sasori worked with the tangled mess encompassing Dei and Tobi. Itachi got bored and addressed the group "Alright; there are some new partner assignments that we're supposed to announce because Pein is too lazy to do it himself…" He turned to Komichi and everyone followed his lead as she once again rattled off the confusing jumble that Pein had come up with. (To be pleasant to those readers who have probably forgotten what the new decisions were, I shall now post a list of the new pairs:

Itachi-Komichi

Sasori-Deidara (never changed)

Hidan-Tobi

Kakuzu-Kisame

Pein-Konan (never changed)

Zetsu is just gonna be the one who stays at the lair most of the time and consumes remains of the others' missions because he has no relevance at the moment except for one tiny plan that I might eliminate anyway.)

(As a collective group)

"…

……

………

……

…

……

………

……

…

……

………

……

…"

(Now as singular parties)

Hidan: "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!!! NO MATTER HOW BADLY I BEHAVE, I DON'T DESERVE TO BE PAIRED WITH A SPECIAL NEEDS MEMBER!!!!!"

Tobi: "But Tobi is a good boy!" (I know it's getting clichéd, but to be honest. Would Tobi even be Tobi if he didn't reply with that?)

Kisame (still acting slightly drunk): "Wahoo! I new drinking partner!" *slings arm over Kakuzu's shoulder* "You know how to loosen up right? That Itachi's to uptight that I bet he couldn't manage to get wasted if he even drank at all!"

Kakuzu: "…I'm not stitching him back up if I accidentally rip something valuable off."

Sasori, Konan, Deidara, & Zetsu don't really have anything to say because it doesn't affect them.

Itachi: "I don't know if Leader wants you all to switch rooms accordingly. But in my opinion, it would make things slightly more convenient and it would save us all from having to deal with his temper tantrum when he realizes he hasn't thought that part through. We're done here."

Most of them calmly dispersed to do as suggested, or begin their morning routine (not gonna elaborate cuz I'm being lazy, that part's pointless, and I've got funnier stuff for you to read…I hope.) Zetsu however, remained in his corner staring at Komichi and holding an inaudible conversation with himself; Itachi noticed this and found himself with that strange urge actually give a shit about things involving Komichi that might be of some concern. So he pulled her away back to their room for more questioning of her strangeness.

When they got there, Komichi flopped down on the bed and said "I'm booored, lets play!" Itachi blinked at his partner's…attitude. She should have been partnered with Tobi! But sadly, no; she expected him to play with her. And since Pein was a humorless ass, he had to come up with something for her to do. He only prayed that she didn't have Tobi's attention span or stupidity.

"How about we start training and you show me what you can do?" She jumped off the bed enthusiastically. "Woohoo! I can kick your butt without getting in trouble right?" He shook his head and her face fell, "I'm going to go easy on you…" The grin reappeared on her face and turned evil as she giggled like a 4 year old. "If you say so Itachi-kun, if you say so."

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ!!!!!**

**I'm sorry it took forever for me to update, but I've been in trouble with the computer, I was a little stuck, and I've hand-written a couple chapters of a new story I'll be putting up here:**

**It's OrochimaruxOC, and it WILL have delicious lemons!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Memories 8**

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Alright, I would like to thank for finally adding me to her story alerts since I quit e-mailing her my chapters before I posted them to see if they were any good.**

'_**This is Itachi thinking**__'_

"_This is Komichi speaking in Itachi's head"_

'_This is Komichi thinking'_

Itachi brought Komichi to an open field surrounded by trees, with a large pond that could probably qualify as a small lake off to one side. The first thing he heard was "Ooh, pretty; I've never seen anything like this in my life!" She really should have been Tobi's partner; they could just skip through this meadow all day together and save everyone the trouble of having to be around them. When he turned to look at her, he almost took another step back because she had been walking right behind him like a damn puppy! She hadn't noticed he had stopped though and plowed right into him. "Ow! What did you do that for?" He looked to the clouds and sighed, "Because we have reached our destination and now you are going to fight me."

Komichi stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable little pout and looked up through her lashes (even though she was tall enough that she didn't have to). "Aw, why do you wanna get your ass kicked so badly? What are you planning to do?" He was planning on wiping that cuteness away for good if that's what it took for her to quit being stupid. "Get ready…"

He jumped back from her to give her time and activated his Kekkei Genkai (in my story I'm having it so he doesn't have the Sharingan on all the time K?) With it, he saw a small smile grace her lips before she vanished. He blinked at her sudden disappearance and the fact that his Sharingan had barely followed it.

Then there was a weight on his back and he looked down to find a pair of legs wrapped around his torso and two hands on his shoulders. "Hiya Tachi-chan! Do I win now?" He growled and flipped her over his head with the hold he now had on her wrist. Instead of showing fear or distress, Komichi merely grinned and yelled in delight. Right before he smashed her into the ground though, she bent at the waist to touch her feet to the grass and seemingly find her own balance so she could reverse the roles. Oddly enough; she let him go at the peak of the arc and let him fly. He watched her wave to him with a huge smile on her face as he fell towards the earth again, and wondered how he could make her be serious about this and if maybe the fight might turn out to be more interesting than he expected. It had just occurred to him that this girl might be holding up against him without even knowing any Gen/Ninjutsu!

He landed on his feet and she clapped, "Good job! Can you throw me again?" Itachi's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly to one side as he reevaluated his opponent. "Do you suppose you could start fighting instead of playing?" She crossed her pointer fingers in front of her with her arms straight out and Itachi immediately prepared to go on defense, but she just shook her head and said "Uh-uh, people don't like it when I have fun my way. So I play instead of 'play'!"

Could she _be_ any more cryptic? He didn't give a shit whether she could kill **20 men** without trying! _He_ was Itachi Uchiha and she was gonna have to find out one way or another that **he** didn't play games. "When I said you were to fight me, I was serious. You are going to learn to be serious as well, or you will get hurt." She snorted and rolled her eyes (Yet again, he wasn't quite sure how he could tell she was doing that.)

"_If you insist, your Highness!"_ Her smile widened to turn into a feral baring of teeth and she dropped down into an animalistic crouch as she had displayed when she first woke up. _**'You need to stop that right now.'**_ He thought; but once again, it seemed there was only a one-way connection. Komichi growled "You wanted to fight; you make the first move Itachi" The infamous Uchiha smirk returned in mini-form on his face and he unloaded all his weapons onto the ground around him. "First I'm giving you a handicap; we don't want the little lady getting hurt now do we?"

Her muscles tensed and she replied with "S'Ok, the only weapons I use are with me all the time anyways. Get on with it already!" He had a sneaking suspicion as to what she meant, but didn't question her as he ran full speed towards the wolf girl and prepared a lightly chakra infused kick to her ribs. She shimmered out of his sight again and appeared on his back with her lips at his throat, ready to rip into it. "That all you've got Tachi-chan? Take away that 'Handicap' if you expect to entertain me." The clone she was perched on disappeared in a puff of smoke and 8 kunai shot from between Itachi's fingers to rain down on her from the tree branch he was hiding on. She dodged 6 of them and batted the other 2 away like mere flies before lunging for the branch. Seconds before she landed on it, that clone disappeared too and the branch began to fall. _'This is way too simple; he shouldn't do this if there won't be a bloodbath!'_

She shot off the falling limb right before it crashed to the ground and threw her head back once she landed again "**GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR ITACHI!!!!! IF I'M BORED I MIGHT JUST HEAD BACK TO THE LAIR AND RIP IT TO SHREDS!**" Komichi's scream echoed throughout the clearing and birds scattered from the trees.

Somewhere in the surrounding forest Itachi raised one eyebrow in secret amusement. She was feisty, but she needed to control that temper. Hell; if he didn't, the entire world would have been massacred by now! He let her fume on her own for a while as he concocted a plan that she should find highly amusing…if not deadly. Of course he had gathered all his weapons again when she told him to forget the handicap. But she hadn't seen; and hopefully she was enraged enough to not notice either, or her little present might not be a surprise anymore. Itachi had snuck onto another branch at the edge of the field again and quickly prepared clones at intervals all the way around it. It seemed almost too perfect that Komichi happened to be standing roughly dead center as his target. All his clones lifted their arsenal and prepared to throw them at high speed with an assortment of fake decoy weapons to enhance the visual as well.

Komichi's head whipped around and she huddled even closer to the ground as she seemed to hear a noise indicating his whereabouts. But he was meticulously silent and sure that she couldn't be enough of a freak to hear a brushing of metal against his cloak at that distance. But of course; she had to have heard _something_ because her body shot up into the air a split second before he and his doppelgangers were about to throw their weaponry. Fortunately; she had jumped early enough to let him alter their course and she soon had metal flying at her from almost all angles without any way to tell which weapons were real or not.

Itachi saw a flash of worry on her face before determination set in. It had to be false; there was no way she could get out of this since she would have obviously used Ninjutsu against him earlier if she knew any. He was just about ready to help her when her nostrils flared and she struck out at a nearby group of (solid) kunai to give herself enough momentum to begin a spin. She was lashing out at all the artillery with complete disregard as to whether they were real or not and deflecting almost all of them. Some got past and cut away at her clothing or (a few) actually hit her skin and sort of glanced off. There was no way she was in enough of a spin for her to be going the same speed as the weapons that were hitting her. Itachi was suddenly reminded of the headboard incident. How much could her skin take before breaking?

Then she finished falling and landed with her clothes in shreds and her skin and hair miraculously untouched. She was glaring at the tree next to the one that the real Itachi was sitting in and snarled as she ran towards it. He watched her in amusement until she changed course at the last second and launched herself at him through the foliage. His Sharingan seemed to be working properly this time and he read the movement in time to dodge her attack. But she wasn't being stupid anymore either and pushed off of the limb behind him to continue coming at him.

This lasted for a minute or so before he got bored and jumped out of the leaves to fight in the open. Komichi obviously followed and stood upright again roughly 10 feet away. She was glaring at him and her hands were fisted in the cloth of her pants. "Is this what you wanted of me?" she asked. He remained still and didn't answer her question. She took a step forward. "I said…is…this…what…you…wanted, because I **will** demand payment!" Her last words were roared and she used that inhuman speed that defied his Sharingan again to whip out 2 of his kunai from the folds of her pants where she had been hiding them and shot them toward his head and his heart.

He was forced to block them since he had no time to dodge and before he knew it she was directly behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist again in an iron grip while she took his ponytail in one hand and wrenched his head to the side. Her other hand tore his fishnet shirt from the collar to the end of the sleeve (seeing as he hadn't worn his cloak) and she buried her teeth into the muscle of his right shoulder. He had no weapons left on him and it wouldn't have been any use to go get one because they obviously wouldn't work on her. He couldn't even pull her away because she was locked on him even tighter than when he first found her.

Itachi realized there was no blood trickling down and the hand she had used to rip his shirt now snaked around under his right arm and up to his left shoulder; she was drinking his damn blood again and there was nothing he could do about it! It was odd how she was using enough physical strength to render him defenseless, yet at the same time she was being so gentle with him. If it were him in this position, he would just rip into someone and get it over with. But judging by how much this was bothering him right now, he supposed that this was a better way to mentally torture somebody before they died instead of letting them go peacefully (or as peacefully as murder could be) He had to give her credit for that at least.

He was fairly positive that by 'payment' she meant **just** this instead of his life, but either way he had to make sure and hope like hell that this worked because he doubted he could talk right now. _**'Komichi, you need to stop this now alright?'**_ he tried to 'speak' to her as calmly as he could. Amazingly enough, it worked. _"Don't worry, just a little bit more...I promise you'll be fine."_ She replied in a light, breathy 'voice'. Then he thought he heard her let out a small...moan? Was she getting off on this?!!! He tried again to shake her off but somehow she had managed to suppress the pain of her bite now and moving her teeth only brought it back, so he sat down and waited for her to finish. He hoped she was done soon because those little noises she was making were...distracting and with the pain gone, this felt rather pleasant. He _was_ male and no matter how much of an emotionless bastard he was, he still had needs. And those needs were making themselves quite noticeable in the front of his pants.

Somehow Itachi managed to find his voice and he brought his hand up to touch the back of her neck. "Komichi, that's enough." She let out another groan _"Alright..."_ and pulled her teeth out. Then he felt her tongue begin to smooth over the wounds. "What are you doing?" he pulled away. She pulled him back and said "I'm closing it so you don't die, now hold still!" He was forced to endure her activities for another minute or so while his pants became extremely uncomfortable.

When she completed her ministrations she put her head on his shoulder and breathed against his neck. "I'm sleepy now, good night." Then she immediately lapsed into sleep mode and remained stuck to his back while his 'problem' remained extremely apparent on the opposite side. The freaking sun had just finished rising and she was going to sleep! No, she already _had_ gone to sleep. At least she hadn't attacked him from the front, or this could be even worse. Either way; this was bad enough, how was he supposed to go back to the hideout with her stuck on his back and a hard on jutting proudly (if not uncomfortably) in the front of his pants?

Oh Kami, he just might have to go 'relieve himself' with Komichi hanging off him! She had made him hard enough that it wasn't going to go away on its own, especially not with her warm breath on his neck and there wasn't any way for him to get her off by himself. He supposed right now might be a good time to have a friend; but alas, he had gone and killed him. So now he was on his own…stuck in a forest…with a freaky girl on his back…and a raging erection that said girl had caused, but couldn't fix.

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts by a small noise and found that Komichi was nuzzling her face into his neck and sighing in contentment at the warmth she found there. She even went so far as to give the skin there a light lick like a dog would its master. Oh no…she was killing him. He almost wished she would bite him again in her sleep so he would die of blood loss. Either that or maybe there wouldn't be enough blood left for there to be any problem down there. Or better yet; he could unfasten his pants and wait for the pleasure of the bite to take over and let him cum without him having to do anything at all. But of course; none of these options came into play and she only drove him crazy with her lips and tongue right there at his neck.

'_**This really is karma paying me back for killing my family isn't it? It would be just my luck for Sasuke to show up now and find me like this.'**_ Itachi realized that with his bad luck, that was entirely too possible right now and that situation would be far worse than having to jack off in the woods with Komichi. After all, she was a heavy sleeper and she wouldn't wake up because of a little jerking right? He sighed and got up to go somewhere private.

**Alright people, I am demanding at least 3 reviews for this chapter or the following will not be true!!!**

**HM: **I WILL be updating soon cuz I'm not mean enough to leave this hanging, *snort* especially since Itachi isn't… (Oh, that's a good joke)

**Itachi: **You are perverted and evil _

**HM:** I know, but you're gonna get a lot out of it ne! *roaring with laughter*

**Itachi:** ...excuse me? *activates Sharingan*

**HM:** *covers eyes* Ok, Ok, I swear you're gonna get off soon! But you have to let me LIVE!

**You don't have to give me descriptive feedback or anything. Just SOMETHING! Like if you have a funny suggestion or you like my writing. You can even ask a question to one of the characters (ex-Deidara, Itachi, Komichi, etc) for me to answer in this little end thingy here! I'm sure Komichi would LOVE to answer you! **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Don't sue me.

**Thank You to Suzette's Blue for being the first to review her appreciation of my story, your question will be answered at the end of the chapter in the conversation section!**

'_**This is Itachi thinking**__'_

"_This is Komichi speaking in Itachi's head"_

'_This is Komichi thinking'_

Itachi slumped forward against the tree, while being careful not to awaken the female who currently resided on his back. He had never been one to make unnecessary noise or movements while participating in this activity, but Komichi had managed to get him exited enough that he had had to do it twice. At this point, he was severely pissed off at her, but he would never show it. So he gathered all the important things that had been thrown around and headed back to base. When he got there he was faced with the problem of getting past everyone and removing Komichi before they saw what had happened…again. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he struggled to hide in a bush. (I know it sounds weird that ITACHI is having a difficult time, but remember that he has a very tall and strange chick stuck to him and I doubt he's had much practice with that situation.) He inwardly cursed as he saw it was Konan.

"Come on out Itachi, I can see your ponytail." She said in a bored tone. Itachi looked to his left (seeing as Komichi's head was on his right shoulder) and saw that his ponytail was indeed strung out on a branch and sticking out of the bush. How had he missed that? Oh well, at least it wasn't Kisame that had found him, he would have run for the camera again, at least Konan might be willing to help and be bribed into keeping her mouth shut. He slowly stood and Konan's eyes widened a bit as she took in the situation. "Uh…wha…uuhhh…hmm..." She didn't make a damn bit of sense, but at least she wasn't laughing.

Unfortunately, Komichi chose right then to nuzzle and lick his neck again and he stiffened at the contact (full body, not THERE you pervs!) "Oh my! Uh, do you need help?" asked Konan. He merely stared at her and she corrected herself, realizing that the great Itachi Uchiha would NEVER admit a need for help. "I mean, um…follow me." She motioned away from the entrance, and he silently followed. "It's a good thing I've had to find ways in here without using the main door! Pein gets too horny when he's drunk and I don't like to deal with it. Can you jump like that?" She waved her hand at Komichi and looked up a rocky cliff face.

"Hn." Konan turned away, but he could have sworn he heard an "I'll take that as a yes." She began to scale the cliff until she reached a spot where she couldn't quite climb any further. "Here's the part you have to be careful with." she called down. He saw her reach around above her head for a moment, and then when her hand bumped into a small branch that stuck out a little to the left, she braced herself and shot upwards in the direction it pointed. Itachi merely watched all this in something akin to fascination as Konan dropped forward and disappeared into what apparently was a hidden cave. He wondered how the Kunoichi had managed to find something like this and thought that Pein must be a really bad lay when he was drunk or something if she went to these measures to avoid him.

A head of blue hair poked out of the rock and it yelled "Come on, you haven't got all day!" He sighed and perfectly retraced her steps, but without the overdone jump, and found himself also standing inside the small cave. It was narrow, but it went further back than expected and the bluenette began leading him back to a place where the floor seemed to dip a little. "I'm going to drop down here and you can't follow until I tell you to jump down too, Ok?" she whispered. He didn't understand the volume change considering she had just yelled at him a minute ago, but he executed a short nod and waited for her to climb into the hole in the floor.

Itachi heard a little rustling and a faraway door open and close, and then Konan's voice floating up through the darkness, "Oi, it's safe and you have plenty of clearance!" He crouched down and hung his legs over the edge so he could make sure Komichi didn't get caught on the ledge on the way down. The Uchiha almost fell backwards on her anyways though because the floor was a lot closer than he had originally judged it to be. "Careful, this is my closet!" hissed Konan. _**'why the hell is there a secret passageway to the ceiling of her closet? Don't tell me she actually MADE this instead of found it!'**_

Konan pulled him out and quickly sealed up the hole in her ceiling with chakra packed paper. "By the way, that cave was already there, I just figured out it was above my closet and blasted a hole when nobody else was here. But if you think that's weird; remember the chick on your back. How do we get her off you?" Itachi shrugged and demonstrated her insane strength by tugging on her limbs yet again. "Well that _is_ a problem isn't it?" _**'I don't need you to tell me that.'**_

Konan began trying various angles to pull the sleeping beauty off of him, but only succeeded in dragging him across the room or (once) getting his gut squeezed by Komichi's legs when the bluenette had tried to tickle her. It wouldn't be that bad except that the disturbance had caused Komichi to cuddle even more into him and the tantalizing licks had been getting more frequent. They were sitting in the middle of the floor and Konan was staring at Itachi in deep thought. "Isn't that driving you crazy?" He raised one eyebrow, "Well I **do** have a girl stuck on my back and it _is_ getting a little annoying, yes." Konan shook her head, "No, I mean her basically necking with you, and you barely seem to flinch at it. What, are you gay?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and the Sharingan flashed for a brief second, "No, I am not homosexual. I can simply ignore such things." The female Akatsuki grinned at him, "So you _can_ be affected by Komichi though, right?" Oh, if only she knew. He was lucky she hadn't managed to walk in on his adventure in the woods. (Sorry to one of my friends, I know you wanted that to happen, but no dice) "I didn't say that Komichi was able to trigger anything like that, I simply said I can ignore such things." _**'At least outwardly.'**_ Konan sighed; she knew Itachi had to **notice** Komichi physically. She just didn't know how get him to admit it or make the childish girl notice Itachi back. Komichi showed no signs of whatsoever of having sexual interest in either males or females. Plus, she only ever got serious when her temper flared. She had to be a virgin because she highly doubted that one of the wolves would have taken her.

It was going to be difficult, but Konan was completely intent on sticking the partners together and fixing poor Komichi's virginity problem. No girl should have to be like that once they were old enough to take care of it. Sex was one of the best past times ever! She could get so damn pissed at Pein most of the time; but honestly the man screwed like no tomorrow! And Konan wanted to make sure that Itachi would be the one to share that with Komichi and take that preciousness from her. The only problem being that Komichi was lapping at Itachi's neck while he didn't so much as pop a boner! Kami, this matchmaking stuff was frustrating!

Itachi was lightly pulling at the arm that was wrapped under his right one and across his chest, when she suddenly tightened her grip and buried her face in his neck again. She had stopped licking it a minute ago and he thought his torture had finally ended. But now she just latched on and began absentmindedly sucking on the sensitive skin over his jugular. Her tongue began working over the spot and he Itachi went on red alert. All his muscles tensed and he clenched his jaw as he shot to his feet. "Konan, we are going to get her off, right…now." Konan's eyes were wide and she stuttered out "Well, I-I kinda had a-an idea I thought…but m-maybe not…I-" Itachi congratulated himself on keeping his voice monotonous as he said "You will never know unless you try it."

The woman jumped up and ran back to the closet. He heard a few metallic clangs of things falling to the floor and Konan rushed back out with a small tin. "Cookies!" She opened it as close as she could possibly get it to Komichi's nose, even Itachi could smell the chocolate chips and he was immensely relieved to find that the girl on his back snapped to full attention and pulled her mouth away from his neck to snap her teeth at the cookie tin instead. She stayed on his back as she reached for the delicious chocolaty creations and Konan threw one in the air, so Komichi jumped over his shoulder and caught the cookie with her teeth in midair. When the girl landed she had only a bite of cookie left and her energetic outburst immediately wore off as she sat there bleary eyed and clutching the last bit of cookie. She looked positively adorable!

"Itachi, you go back to your room to put on some clothes that aren't broken and I'll put Komichi in some pajamas and bring her back to sleep cuz I don't know what you did, but the girl obviously needs it!" Itachi had almost forgotten about his ripped sleeve and was grateful Konan hadn't brought it up. _**'Komichi; if you can hear me, then…lift the last bit of cookie and drop it into your mouth or something.'**_ _"I don't need to baka, it's my damn cookie, now what do you want?"_ That was odd, Komichi never snapped. Maybe she was cranky when sleepy. _**'I need you to not tell Konan about anything that happened during our fight no matter how much she bugs you alright?'**_ _"Sure, whatever; I need another cookie, now go away."_

Itachi gladly left and managed not to be seen as he returned to his room and retrieved a new shirt. He lay across his bed and let himself sink into his thoughts. _**'How in the name of Kami am I supposed to train **__**that**__**? Her Taijutsu is exceptional, but how do you introduce the concept of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to somebody who probably doesn't even know what chakra is? Especially with Konan interfering all the time and screwing up Komichi's mind.'**_ The last sentence hit him like a smack in the face, what type of outfit was Konan going to stick Komichi in this time? He hadn't even thought to ask her to pick something more appropriate and Komichi didn't know better since she grew up wearing practically nothing in an environment where that was Ok.

*Back in Konan's room*

"Alright, what should we show him this time, Komi-chan?"

Komichi sniffed the air and said "Gimme another cookie and maybe we'll find out." Konan took 2 big cookies out of the tin and handed them to her as she stuffed the last bite of her first cookie in her mouth. Then she set the cookie tin aside and rummaged around in her closet again. "How about this?" She held up a gown with braided straps that was only solid over the chest and see through all the way down to her knees. It was in shades of navy blue and Konan also had a pair of matching underwear (that weren't transparent) to go under it. Komichi eyed it with distaste. "The thing you gave me to sleep in before was very uncomfortable, how about _I_ pick something to wear?" then she yawned. Konan frowned, but decided to allow the girl to indulge in choosing something that would probably be less than sexy. After all, she had seen the panic in Itachi's eyes as Komichi had started sucking on his neck. _Something_ had happened between them while they were gone and Konan had a feeling that maybe it wouldn't be as hard as she had been thinking to put the two together.

Komichi crawled over to the dresser and dug around in the second to last drawer for a while before surfacing with a large red T-shirt (that was Pein's) and then reached up towards the top drawer to grab a pair of the boxers she had seen when Konan had first given her girls underwear out of the same drawer. The blue haired Kunoichi deadpanned at the selection and walked over to take them from her. An idea popped into her head and an evil grin spread across her face. "Komichi, those are my boyfriend's, so I'm afraid I can't let you wear them. But if you really want to wear something like this, I'm sure Itachi has some you can borrow!" Komichi chomped into a cookie and looked up at Konan with eyes that merely begged for sleep. "I don't care, get me some, I'm sleepy."

So they went to Komichi/Itachi's room to find Itachi dozing on the bed. Apparently the situation could tire out _any_ ninja, because he didn't wake up when they walked in. At the opening of his dresser though, he sat up and looked over at them. "What do you think you're doing?" Konan had whipped around to face him after she pushed Komichi into the bathroom. "Well…um…Komi-chan didn't…uh…want to wear any of the things I showed her to sleep in, so…uhh…we came here so she wouldn't wear Pein's stuff!" Konan tried to drag the sentence out as long as possible and her efforts were a success because she had had enough time to grab what felt like a shirt and black silk boxers and she tossed them into the bathroom with Komichi before Itachi could realize what was going on. "Go on sweetie, that's what you wanted. So hurry and change!" Then Konan slammed the door to the bathroom and ran out of the room.

Itachi stared after her in horror; 'Komi-chan'…Komichi in Pein's clothes…what she had wanted?!!! _**'What the hell is going on now?'**_ He didn't bother trying to go in the bathroom to get his clothes back because he would probably walk in on something he shouldn't see. And at this point he didn't care as long as she wore something that covered her. Just then, Komichi walked out of the bathroom and dropped her old clothes in a pile on the floor. When she turned around, Itachi was looking at a tall, lithe, girl wearing **his** shirt and boxers with an adorably tired look on her face and a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

Right then he decided that this was worse than the things Konan had been sticking her in because this was _Komichi_ in _his_ clothing and she looked too cute to resist. He almost stood up and gathered her into his arms. To his surprise, she walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm cold." She said as she leaned over and cuddled into his side. Itachi's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. "That's why you have a bed over there with blankets to make you warm." She shook her head against his chest. "I'm not used to sleeping alone." Her tone was absolutely adorable and if he admitted having feelings at all he would have felt bad for her.

"You miss your family." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. He knew what it was like to be lonely and he also knew she was stubborn. So he got up to lock the door and went back to the bed to see Komichi waiting there with half the cookie hanging from her mouth and her arms help out for him.

Within seconds of him lying down next to her, she was asleep and he took the remnants of the cookie from her lips and ate it.

**Another 3 reviews and you get your 10'th chapter, the counter at the top should say I have a total of ****9**** if I have all that I need.**

**HM:** Okies, you all want the next chapter out, ne? I actually wrote this one faster than I got the reviews for it! Now Suzette's Blue reviewed me a question for Komichi right after Komichi Got Itachi excited.

**Suzette's Blue:** Can you teach me to do that?

**Komichi:** Um…I don't really know what I did. But I'm sure if you find someone you wanna lick/bite/etc and jump on their back, you might get the same results! ^.^

**HM:** I'm not letting Itachi in on this conversation, so that concludes this chapter!

If you have any suggestions for me, review them and I will try my best to fit them in. But no promises!


End file.
